Avengers watch Infinity war
by ElizaJae46
Summary: Title says it all Don't own marvel so no judging
1. Transportation

3rd POV

Tony stark was sitting in the living room thinking about what happened between him and Steve, also how he found out that Bucky Barnes also known as the winter soldier killed his parents. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and at once all the avengers, Pepper Potts, ex-avengers, Fury, Hill, Phil, new recruits, Spider-Man and his friends (Also Flash and his teacher), Bruce Banner/Hulk, T'challa, Shuri Loki and Thor, a girl they don't know and haven't noticed and finally Bucky Barnes were all sitting on the couch while others were in a dog pile on the floor. They all got up and also sat on the couch when someone finally spoke up,

Thor: Hello Midgardians and brother Might I ask where are we and why we are here?

Tony: Hey Thor and everyone else we are in the tower and I also don't know why you guys are her?

That was when everybody noticed that there were four teenagers and one teacher sitting there awestruck (obviously though MJ didn't show it though.)

Tony: Hello... who are you guys?

Mr Harrison: hi Mr Stark I am a huge fan anyways I am those kids teacher from midtown high

Tony: Ok next

MJ: Hey dudes I'm MJ and I'm with these two losers

Tony: ok nice to meet you MJ your cool we should hang out sometime?

MJ: Only if Miss Potts is going to be there cause id rather hang with her!

Clint: Holy shit did the Tony Stark get turned down by a teenager?

Steve: Language!

Tony: Ok lets continue, who's next?

Ned: ... !

Tony: Is this one ok?

Ned: Omg, OMG! Your Tony stark I'm a fan of you work and is it true that you have an AI through out the entire building anyway my name is Ned!?

Tony: Yes I'm Tony Stark, I'm glad your a fan, yes I have an AI his name is Jarvis and its nice to meet you Ned. So the next person want to tell me who they are?

Flash: My name is Flash

Tony: ok...

Peter: I am p-

Tony: Yeah kid I know who you are now I want to know who she is?

They all look up now noticing the girl that is standing up at the front,

?: Finally I have been standing here waiting for you all to shut up ok so my name is dipstick46 but you guys can call me Lauz!

Lauz: I have seen that you are all confused well I am from another dimension were you guys are just movie characters and I have decided to show you your future that is meant to happen in about 5 days from now, now that, that is over lets watch I also almost forgot you cant move from your seats until the movie ends, just wish for food, drinks of a pillow and you will get it and that's all so sit back and relax ill be back at the end of the movie bye

and so they all got comfy with the stuff they wanted ready to watch

To be continued...


	2. Authors Note

I know it says that your not suppose to have Authors Notes but I had to write this.

I just want to let everyone know who is going to read this I have start the actual chapter for the reaction, but I have decided to do it all in one chapter so I don't have to worry about updating all the time so it is going to be a while before the actual chapter is out.

You can message me and I will try get it out faster so yeah just message me and I will keep you updated on everything that I am writing and I hope you enjoy the chapter when it comes out

Until the next chapter Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	3. Another AN

**Author's Note**

Sorry I haven't updated this story the app that I was writing it on decided to delete it and I was half way through it so I am going to have to start again but I can only make slow progress because I have school and I will soon be getting a job soon, if you see that I haven't posted in a while it is probably because I am too lazy to do any work or it is because my internet has been cut off or not working because my family isn't getting as much money any more due to the coronavirus and even before then we weren't getting much. I decided to write another story and I will be updating that so check it out it is another reaction story but for Until Dawn.

Sorry if you wanted me to update this story.


End file.
